


Another One That Bit the Dust, Was the One I Called My Own

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Song fic, mention of lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War, it destroys everything in its path. Family, friends, lovers. Everything.</p>
<p>When Naruto has finally found Sasuke while still in battle, he tries to convince him to come back home, to Konaha, to him.<br/>That's all he wants, what was so bad about that?</p>
<p>(Song fic- Elastic Heart by Sia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One That Bit the Dust, Was the One I Called My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another song fic! This one isn't as depressing as my other one ^^"  
> If there are any spelling or grammer errors please don't hesitate to tell me 
> 
> I will soon be posting the second chapter of The One I Love <3

And another one bites the dust  
Oh why can I not conquer love?  
And I might have thought that we were one  
Wanted to fight this war without weapons

"Why do you care so much about me!?" His voice was a rasp cry through the snowy night. 

The blond male sighed, tears rimmed at his electric pools of blue. "Because.."

Blood covered the pure white of snow, bodies scattered across the battle field. This was the final battle between life time rivals, best friends, lovers. It was the time to decide which one lived and died at the hands of the other.

Kicks and punches were thrown at one another, the only way the two males could connect with each other. It was such a beautiful dance of struggle and longing. 

"You fucking idiot leave me alone! You just don't get it do you?!" The raven haired male yelled, throwing a punch at the blond who easily dodged it.

"I can't just leave you bastard!" He skidded back avoiding the next series of kicks from the other male. Attacking with quick speed to form a rasengan. 

A continuous dance of speed and grace took place. A scratch here, a pool of blood there. Why did they always end up like this? Lover against lover, and for what?

For the sake of the village..If it was, then why was it to be to the point of killing the person you loved?

"Sasuke just listen to me! We don't have to fight!" Naruto pleaded, taking a few steps close to the raven.

Bowing his head down, avoiding at all costs of seeing the longing and tears in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke remained silent. 

Naruto continued to step closer to him. He was so close to getting his lover again. So damn close to having the love he wanted. The war had just fucked everything up, making the raven turn against him.

 

And I wanted it, I wanted it bad  
But there were so many red flags  
Now another one bites the dust  
Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one

"Sasuke, do you love me? The blond's words were soft, almost as a whisper to his raven haired lover.

They were twelve years old and in love. So naive and innocent, Naruto would quickly learn the difference of love and abuse. But what could he say? Sasuke was the first to ever notice him, to ever care about him.

Sasuke sighed, ruffling his golden locks. "Hn." A small smile was etched on his face, pink lightly dusting his cheeks.

Naruto smiled sweetly, it was fine if he didn't say it. Even as some as inexperienced in love as him knew the word 'love' wasn't something to be forced to be spoken. He was just contented with the small pecks and holding hands.

But at times he wasn't so sure about Sasuke loving him. At times it felt like the raven hated him more than anyone else on the planet. Yet he never knew the reason why. He would throw things around the hose they shared, pushing and shoving the smaller male around like a rag doll. But by the end of the night, Sasuke would end up crying against Naruto's chest, apologizing over and over. The smaller male would just smile weakly and run his fingers through raven locks and repeating 'it's okay', 'shh I love you', 'baby don't cry'.

When turning to the age of 15, both boys had became closer. Became more infatuated with each other. It was at the age of 15 both boys lost their virginity to each other.

It was the night that Sasuke came home upset, his anger clearly showing in his actions as he stripped from his clothes from his mission to more comfortable ones. Naruto was cooking rice cakes and friend tomatoes, knowing Sasuke was coming home that day from his long term mission.

He came from the kitchen when the food was completely done, to find his lover past out on the couch. Chuckling softly, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. To which two black eyes opened slowly to electric blue smiling back at him.

"Welcome home Teme," Naruto softly whispered, placing his chin on the raven's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled back softly, turning the blond's head to meet his own in a kiss. It was a slow delicate movement of lips. Something that sparked the raven's love for his blond, he could never tire of his plump lips and how perfectly they melted together.

But this particular night, the Uchiha wanted more. Wanted to touch his lover more than just the mere hand holding and cuddling.

He wanted to feel his blond wither underneath him, moan out his name, and cover every inch of his skin with kisses and bite marks.

Sasuke then turned to his blond,"Naruto..Can I ask something?"

The blond came around to sit next to him, plopping on the couch he smiled. "Of course. What is it?"

The older boy turned and kissed him, slipping his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth. "Can I make you mine completely?"

"Sasuke, you don't have to ask. I'm already yours."

That night was a first for everything. Exploring things that they never did before in a heated tangle of limbs. Learning the way their bodies moved together so perfectly like a giant puzzle. That night with moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other, they became one being. 

Now where did all of those years gone to? They were 17 now, fighting to the death, over something that they were dragged into against their will.

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly, making the raven flinch when their skin made contact. 

"Sasuke, come back to me. Don't fight me anymore, this is tearing me apart. I can't live without you." His words were a horse rasp.

The raven haired boy pulled Naruto closer, his hands wrapped tightly around him. His face was streaked with tears and blood from scrapes.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to fight anymore. Dammit they can fight their own war!" Sasuke's voice was in shaky pants of breath. 

"Shhh. We don't have to fight anymore. Just me and you, away from here..I don't want to lose you."

Sasuke nodded, looking down into blue eyes he knew so well. "I love you." He whispered kissing chapped lips caked with blood. 

"I love you too, Sasuke." 

The two hand in hand walked away from the war, never looking back. It wasn't their war, wasn't their fight. All that matter was that now they were together again. And to never be apart again.


End file.
